


My Little Vampire

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I borrowed from the otpprompts tumblr page: “Imagine person A is dressed up like Dracula for Halloween. They keep saying “I want to suck your blood” to person B. Person B (very annoyed) keeps reminding person A that Dracula never said that line.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. It was Halloween. I wasn’t doing anything. I was bored. Have a little Halloween fic. In the meantime, y’all should have the next chapter of Take Me Back within the next two days. Hopefully.

“A vampire?” Luisa raised an eyebrow at the typical vampire costume that Beca had on.

“Not just any vampire, Lu. Dracula. You know?” The smaller girl pulled part of her cape up to her face, assuming a fake Romanian accent. “I want to suck your blood!”

The blonde’s raised eyebrow didn’t lower at all as she stared, thoroughly unimpressed at the costume, running her fingers over the cheap fabric of the polyester cape. “You do realize how ridiculous this is, _ja_?”

“I think you’re mistaking ‘ridiculous’ for ‘fun’.”

The taller woman shook her head. “I never understood the purpose of this holiday.”

“Well, _I_ can’t understand why you don’t want to celebrate it with me.” Beca moved to stand in front of her girlfriend defiantly.

The German chuckled. “Do you think you can do something to change my mind? Keep in mind, little _Maus,_ that your costume does not give you any kind of supernatural ability.”

“Aw, c’mon, just humor me. Please??”

Luisa squinted as the tiny brunette emphasized her ‘please’. “Are you... wearing fake teeth...?”

“They’re fangs, thank you very much. All the better to say, I want to suck your blood!”

“Again with that ridiculous accent....”

Beca scoffed. “Psh, you can’t say anything to me about accents.”

The blonde crossed her arms. “At least _my_ accent is genuine.” She grinned. “As are my teeth.”

“ _Fangs._ Hey, what are you-”

Luisa had approached, gently gripping her girlfriend’s jaw, and pulled her upper lip back to examine the fake fangs with piqued curiosity. “Although I must admit, they are rather impressive...”

“Urgh... Luitha... Stoph ith...”

The German laughed, releasing her hold on the girl. “That was almost better than your poor excuse for a Romanian accent.”

The brunette pouted. “You know, if you’re gonna be mean about it, then I’m just gonna go out by myself tonight.”

“It’s still light out. Why are you wearing that right now?”

Beca shrugged. “Maybe I just wanted to show you, jeez...” She grinned. “But really just to say, I want to suck your blood!”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Are you aware that Dracula never actually said that at all?”

“Are _you_ aware that you’re no fun on Halloween?” The girl put a finger to her chin in contemplation. “You know... I bet Pieter would come with me if I asked him.”

Luisa smirked. “Of course he would. He loves Halloween.”

The smaller girl grinned. “I knew it.”

“He has had his wolf-man costume ready since Christmas, I’m sure.”

“Awesome. Then _we_ can go trick-or-treating together.” Beca gave the taller woman a smug grin. “And _you_ don’t get any of our candy.”

The German raised an eyebrow. “Are you not too old for such activities?” She paused, thinking of Pieter. “Right... nevermind...”

“We’re gonna have so much fun without you. Just you wait.”

The blonde laughed. “If I’m not mistaken, I think you are... trying to make me jealous?”

The smaller girl’s eyes widened innocently. “What? Me?? Not at all! I mean... I wouldn’t do that...” She glanced at her girlfriend. “Unless it’s working...?”

Luisa sighed, holding a finger up. “One moment.”

Beca watched curiously as her girlfriend stood, walking to their bedroom, and closed the door. She was about to follow when the taller woman’s voice rang out. “Don’t move.”

The brunette waited, her head tilting inquisitively as she heard things being shuffled around. She raised an eyebrow in mild concern as she heard the blonde grunt with effort. “Uh, you okay in there...?”

“Fine. Stay there.” A moment went by in silence, save for the sound of more shuffling. “Close your eyes.”

Beca’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

A long sigh sounded on the other side of the door. “Close your eyes. Please...?”

“Okay, okay.” The smaller girl closed her eyes. “They’re closed.” She threw her arms out in a questioning gesture. “Lu, what’s this all abou-”

The door opened. “You can open your eyes now.”

As Beca opened her eyes, she gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Luisa stood with her arms crossed, staring self-consciously at the floor and dressed in the best Supergirl costume Beca had ever seen.

The brunette, her mouth still gaped in awe, slowly approached the taller woman. “Lu... did you do this... for me...?”

The German’s voice uncharacteristically wavered in apprehension. “I just figured since you love Halloween so much, I could...” She trailed off, unsure of what to say, and cleared her throat. “Do you... do you like it?”

Beca’s face broke out into a wide grin. “Are you kidding me? I _love_ it! Aw man, wait ‘til Pieter sees it! He’s gonna be so excited!”

Luisa put a hand to her face, rubbing her temples. “Oh no... if Pieter sees me like this, he will never stop speaking of it...” She sighed. “Perhaps I should change-” Her thought process was interrupted by a kiss on her cheek.

The blonde glanced down at her girlfriend, her eyebrows raising in surprise as she was pulled in for a kiss on the lips. She blinked as the tiny brunette giggled. “I hope that’s enough to persuade you.”

The taller woman smirked. “I don’t know, little _Maus_. This _is_ the day that they say ‘trick or treat’.”

Beca held her hands up. “No tricks. But if you come with us...” She leaned up against Luisa, her lips inches from the German’s. “I can promise you lots of treats when we get home...”

The woman grinned. “That sounds excellent.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

They kissed again, and Luisa gently stroked the smaller girl’s cheek as they parted. She ran her thumb across Beca’s lips, feeling the protrusions of her fake fangs, and chuckled. “Happy Halloween, my little vampire.”


End file.
